Her Deception
by Silver Lynessa
Summary: I wasn't originally from their clan which meant they weren't taking outsiders, meaning they planned to kill me. My father; well my stepfather protected me from them, but when he died saving my life I swore that day I will hunt down the person responsible. Pairing itachi and OC. There will be side pairings
1. C1

(Just let you readers know, I'm going to follow majority of the timeline in Naruto. But I do plan to keep Itachi since this will help make my plot/story go finely. Please enjoy and I might just a little bit put Itachi out of character. Also the ages of the character will be different from the original anime. I don't own Naruto, but I do own the plot etc. Also I don't really care as much of my grammar and stuff, but I do hope this is good enough and I ensure I'll make it so much more interesting and stuff so just bare with me and tell me my grammarly problems okay ~ Thanks)

(Kiyomi's POV)

Almost there. Just a little further and I'll get to see them all. Gosh it's been such a long time since I last seen, but it was a great journey for me personally. I wonder if they'll still remember me, I've been gone for almost 10years.

My feet came to a halt, my eyes gazed at the big green doors of Kohona village. I wonder how everything is. I walked through the doors, and the guards who supposedly had to watch the doors aren't doing a very good job. I mean I could have been a enemy walking freely into the village. Seriously!

A lot have changed a bummer that the old man isn't here. Good thing I came to his funeral though.

(Flashback 5 years ago)

I was running for about a day or two non-stop. My legs carried me from the Rain Village to the gates of Kohona Village.

When I heard the news of the third hokage's death, I just left in the middle of my training. The rain was pouring like fountains of waterfalls, the sticks breaking under my feet, the sounds of branches leaving my feet as I jumped from one to another while leaving massive gaps from my leaps. I already lost Minato and Kushina from the nine tails attack I couldn't bring myself to believe that the old man was gone too. My breathing was unsteady and my body was numb especially my legs from all the running.

When I arrived at the funeral being held at the top of the Hokage's tower my heart felt like it stopped beating. I had refused to believe that the Old man was dead until I saw the pictures and bodies of the ninjas and himself. My thoughts were hazy while my eyes stung from the tears that were threatening to fall. I didn't want to intrude on these people having their moment with the third so I jumped onto a near by building and waited patiently for them to go.

While waiting the rain seem to get heavier. It was like the heavens felt the sorrow within us. Gazing at the crowd gathered here my eyes fell upon two people, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. I watched them placing a white flower in front of the old mans picture.

It wasn't long until the ninja's started to leave when only few remained and talked among themselves. That's when I jumped down from the building I placed myself in and slowly made my way towards the dozens of white flowers placed in front of the old man. I didn't have a flower, but I made sure to pay my respects.

"Whose that?" muttered people, eye's started fall on me. I would too watch a person and start questioning who I haven't seen around the village to come and pay respects to the hokage. So it didn't bother me as much.

"Thanks for letting me stay here when I really needed it, for looking out for me when you could have easly told me I was not welcomed here. Thank you for letting me train here, and watch over me when they were all gone. Rest in peace old man because when I return from my journey I promise to protect this village like how you, Minato and Kushina did." I said before bowing and taking my leave back to the rain village for my training to continue.

(End of Flashback)

My eye's gazed at the mountains when I suddenly saw Tsunade's face carved into the mountain next to the fourth hokage. Gosh her face looks funny I couldn't help but laugh quietly while trying not get any attention from the other villagers.

I quickly made my way towards the hokage tower, it still stands after such a long time. The area around the building was quite compared to before. When I entered the building everything was quite like a ghost town exactly the same when being outside. Guess grandma needs peace for working. As I made my way towards the room which I presume is where Tsunade will be in, I started to hear rustling. I quietly opened the door and sneaked myself in.

Piles of paper was found in stacks all around the room. Gosh Baa-Chan you've been slacking in your work. I didn't see Tsunade anywhere since the paper blocked my view that was until I saw a green robe hanging loosely from behind the stacks of paper. I slowly made my way towards the robe when I saw Tsunade drinking a glass of sake as she shut her eyes.

"Are you drinking sake, Tsuande?" I said before her eyes shot opened and gazed upon me.

(Tsunade POV)

I was enjoying a nice glass of sake, I made sure to tell everyone to not disturb me today. I was about to drink a small amount before someone interrupted me.

"Are you drinking sake, Tsunade?" A voice said

When I looked up I saw Hinata? But it wasn't her, this girl has silver hair that goes below her waist, and her eyes are like a Hyuga, but instead of a light lavender it's a mixture of a light red and pink.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Seriously Baa-Chan, you don't even remember me. It wasn't even that long since we last met, remember at the hot springs." She said like a child.

"Kiyomi?" I asked unsure if it is even her

"Finally!" Kiyomi said

"Indeed, It has been a long time." I said before giving a friendly hug. My it has been a long time since we last meet.

(Flashback 8 years ago)

I was walking down the road near the star village when I lost Shizune, and tonton. That's when I ran into a little girl around the age of 9.

"Are you lost Ms?" She said

"Not really, just my companion and my pig. We seemed to go separate ways" I said smiling slightly. Being friendly is always the best option. I noted mentally.

"Would you like some help finding them" She said

I nodded in response. Sooner we started walking back the way we came when I suddenly heard her say "My name is Kiyomi what's your name?".

"Tsunade" I said before asking her "Aren't you supposed to be home, your parents might not like the idea of you helping a stranger".

"Don't worry about that. My parents are no longer in this world. As for me I'm on a journey to become stronger." Kiyomi said while smiling

Soon after I found Shizune and ton ton. I thanked Kiyomi, and soon after we started traveling together. We became quite close. I learned more about her life and the secrets she holds where she learned the same things about me too.

(End of Flashback)

"Well Kiyomi you do realize it's been about eight since we last met, right?" I asked her

"Really that long" She exclaimed

"Your still the same, but I wonder did you enjoy your travels among the five nations?" I asked

"Yup, it was super exciting I did a lot of super exciting stuffs, and meet cool people too and I almost mastered one of my elements, and my thaijutsu improved greatly too" She said proudly

Last time I saw you, you were like Naruto reckless and strong. You hadn't learned about the elements or anything. Now I wonder how much stronger you become and the elements you have learned. Seriously it's only been eight years and yet it feels only like yesterday you said your goodbye to train and learn more about the world.

"So before we a catch up and all, would you like some help with your work?" She asked

"Sure" Before I could finish Kiyomi was already making shadow clones. Ten minutes later the room was sparkling clean, paper work all done and place into the category. "When did you learn about how to do Hokage's paper work?" I asked her as she placed the final stack of papers into the improvements on the village.

"Well when I was traveling, there was a village who was in trouble with bandits, money issues, village improvements and all. So I decide to help. Spending hours in the library studying about the nations and all really does pay off." Kiyomi spoke

"Well then it's time to catch up" She said dragging me out of the room and into the open fresh air of the village.

Timeskip

(Kiyomi's POV)

It was already night time. Spending time with Tsunade really does make the time fly. It was only morning when I arrived here.

"Tsunade I have something I want to ask you" I said while eat a stick containing dangos.

"Sure what is it?" She replied

"I want to live here in the village. I want to become a shinobi of the leave village, and a Anbu member." I said while sticking the dangos down my throat.

"I don't see the problem since I trust you, but you have to verus Sakura Haruno my underling. If you beat her you become Jounin, and you can join the elite Anbu team" Tsunade said while drinking another cup of sake

"Deal!" I said before shaking her hand

"Also"She said, dammit I knew there would be a catch.

"When if you beat her you have to attend the Inter-Nation academy located here in the village" She said.

"Really!, okay"I said. That doesn't seem hard

"But if you lose you do my bidding!" She said before laughing, "And Kiyomi if you want you can stay at the Uchiha compound" She continued

"Okay, when do we start?" I said smiling


	2. C2

(Itachi is 18years of age, Kakashi is 21years of age. Everyone else meaning the Konoha 11 are 15years of age. My character is 17years of age. The ages are different from the main anime like I have said before.)

(Kiyomi POV)

It was midnight by the time me and Tsunade arrived at her house. I crashed on her sofa since I didn't have a place to stay, yet more like didn't know where the Uchiha compound is located.

Upon arrival and demanding to be a Anbu won't be easy. I'm pretty sure I'll have to go through some sort of test examining my knowledge and skills in survival. I mean Anbu's are ninjas who aren't very noticeable and super strong. While thinking about the examination of being an Anbu my eyes started to close every now and then, and before I knew it I had drifted to sleep.

It was early dawn before I woke up, my body sore from the uncomfortable position from sleeping on the sofa. I could feel the coldness lingering in the house as goosebumps crawled down my arms and legs. After making use of the facilities I went on to the balcony. While I waited for Tsunade I had started to meditate. About 10-15minutes later I heard Tsunade wake up.

Timeskip

Tsunade and I was walking around the village enjoying the fresh breeze and the peacefulness of the village before the day starts.

"Kiyomi I need to talk to you about the Anbu thing from yesterday" I heard Tsunade say

"I'm guessing it's not as easy you said it would be, am I right?" I asked

Tsunade let out a sigh of frustration. "You got that right" she said. "Don't worry about it, just tell me at least what I might be doing" I said

"Well to be a Anbu you have to have knowledge about a lot of things, get through problems able to survive with different environments and circumstances. Also being able to trust that no information about the village or any sort it given to an enemy whether it is from torture, life or death situation or anything." Tsunade said

"Tsunade, I do understand what it takes to be a Anbu" I said. "Really?" Tsunade questioned. "Don't worry, I got this under control Baa-Chan" I replied.

Tsunade let out another sigh "guess I still can't change your mind" she said as a small smile crept on to her face. "Of course not" I replied.

Before we knew it morning was here. The sun already shining in the sky as birds start to chirp letting us know the new day has begun. It wasn't long before we had made our way to the tower "Kiyomi the first exam you'll be doing is a written exam, it's to test your knowledge on a variety of topics." Tsunade said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. "Okay" I said, but then realized she wasn't here to hear me.

My stomach started to growl, time for food then. I made my way towards Ichiraku Ramen shop, hoping to get something warm and delicious to eat for a morning training. When I made my way to the shop I heard muttering again. "Whose that girl?", "Isn't that the girl from yesterday with lady hokage?", "She looks like a Hyuga". It's only morning and I only been here for a day and rumors, and gossip about me is already spread among these villagers. Great, just great.

When I entered the shop I found three people sitting on the stools eating ramen. I walked to one of the empty stools and sat myself down. "Um, Teuchi can I get a large miso ramen please"I said, "sure thing" he replied. It wasn't long before I got my order, when I started eating Teuchi started a conversation with me.

"So I haven't seen you around these parts, what's your name?" He asked. This made me laugh a little, we have meet before when I was younger. I remember coming here when I finished training with Minato and Kushina in the woods.

(Flashback)

"Kiyomi, focus in the task in hand. Don't get distract." Minato said strictly, "I am" I replied keeping my mind in focus. In being a ninja we should not have emotions because it will cause us to have distractions on a battle field.

"Kiyomi, practice on your aiming. On the other hand you made a good improvement from before, take a lap with Kushina and that will be it for the morning training." Minato said

When Kushina came beside I nodded my head to let her know I'm ready to go. Who am I kidding? My body was already tired and sore from hand to hand combat, ninjutsu training including shuriken, and kunai practice.

We were running a lap around the village going through the obstacles they had set up for my benefit. Everyday 2 days it will be sorted out differently from before. I think this was for my reflexes and stamina.

I was running on the outside of the village when shurikens appeared to be flying straight for me. I ran faster and hid behind a tree my breathing was getting more difficult, but it didn't bother me this isn't the first time. I moved from my hiding spot and began to run more when more shurikens and kunai's came flying towards me. I quickly placed my hand into my pouch to grab some of my own before I quickly turned around to shoot them at the ones coming at me.

When I turned back around again I almost ran into a tree, I moved my body to the right side but I was welcomed with a painful hit when my right side of my body got crashed into by another tree. Gosh it hurt like hell, I felt like I broke my shoulder. Kushina then appeared next to me again seeing if I was alright, but I continued to run. We soon ran into a tunnel when we exited, paper bombs came flying right at us about to explode. My body stopped when I quickly yelled "Earth style; Stone wall" and shoved my palms on the soils of the earth.

Shortly after a big wall rose from the earth, it wasn't thick enough so it shattered like glass. The impact pushed us back, I couldn't stand it so I was flying against a tree when I rotated myself to be sprung from the tree. When I made impact on to the tree I pushed myself of it and leaped on to the branches near by, and proceeded to leap on the branches.

About 30minutes I finally made it to the finishing point. Once I reached I bended down and clutched my knees as I tried to pump air into my lungs. I was breathing heavily and my eyes started to become hazy. "Good job Kiyomi" Minato and Kushina said.

My heart was thumping, I don't know if was because of the training or the compliment given by Minato and Kushina. I quickly fell into the ground face flat when my stomach started to growl. "I'm so hungry" I yelled softly while Minato and Kushina laughed.

Minato piggybacked me to a ramen shop. Before entering I looked up at the sign "Ichiraku Ramen" I read. "Yup" they both said "They sell the best ramen in town, we used to eat here all the time before, and after missions" Kushina said. I nodded in understanding of what they had said.

When we walked in we were welcomed with an adult man, and a kid around the same age as me. "Welcome" they said, "It's been a long time Teuchi, Ayame" Minato said. "Yes it has, so what happened to this little girl?" Teuchi asked while pointing at me. "This is Kiyomi, she's been training with us for quite a while" Kushina said before Minato placed me on a stool.

After the introductions and all was done, we sat down and started to eat large bowls of Miso ramen. After I finished I waited for Minato and Kushina to finish, by the time they finished my stomach was growling again. So then they treated me to another one, and another one, and another one. It was about 8 bowls of large miso ramen before I was full.

"For a 4year old, you sure do eat a lot." Teuchi said in which caused me to blush in embarrassment.

Now after training with Minato and Kushina everyday we come to Ichiraku's for ramen.

(End of Flashback)

"Teuchi, you seriously don't remember me now do you?" I asked, from saying that I felt like I got the attentions of the three sitting beside me. "No, I don't remember you" Teuchi said looking confused.

"I came here 13 years ago after my training with them, and I used to eat a lot of your ramen" I said while eating a bite of ramen. "...Kiyomi?..." Teuchi said, I nodded in reply while eating more ramen when Teuchi exploded in joy. "Ayame look whose here!" Teuchi yelled out. That's when Ayame came running and yelled "Kiyomi?" What's with everyone yelling today? "Longtime no see" I replied.

"Wow, your looking good"Ayame said, "Not to bad yourself" I replied. If memory serves me right, I say me and Ayame are the same age. We looked the same age when we first meet."Hey can I get another bowl please" I asked, "Sure thing, coming right up" Teuchi replied before getting back to work. Ayame stayed sill in front of me and started a conversation.

"So how have you been?" She asked, "Okay, nothing new, what about you?" I asked. "Nothing new, but it's great to see an old face again" She said. "Ayame we are both 17years of age, I don't see how my face is old it's rather the opposite" I replied not understanding her statement. Ayame let out a sigh before saying "I meant it's been a while since I last saw you", "Ooh" I said.

"I wasn't gone for that long, was I?" I asked while eating the steamy ramen Teuchi just placed in front of me. "You've been gone for 10years!" Both Teuchi and Ayame yelled. "Well anyways, I guess I'll introduce you to these young fellows next to you then" Teuchi said.

"First here is Sakura" Teuchi said, "Hi there" She said sweetly, "Next is Naruto, the biggest knuckle head in the village.","I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the greatest hokage" he exclaimed, "Then there is Sasuke", "Hn" He said with an attitude. Mikoto why is your son so rude? "Hi the name's Kiyomi" I said smiling before I shoved another bite of ramen into my mouth. It wasn't long before I finished about 15 bowls of ramen. Which caused everyone, and I mean everyone to have the mouths hanging loosely well except for Teuchi and Ayame of course. "You sure do still eat a lot" Teuchi said, "Well I love to eat, What can I say? It was Minato, and Kushina's fault for getting me addicted to eating dangos and ramen" I said shrugging my shoulder.

I soon started talking to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke before noticing someone entering the shop. He was tall, dark raven hair which was long and tied into a low pony tail with two centre-parted bangs framing his face. His eye's were onyx which resembled Sasuke's, and under his eyes were tear - troughs. His appearance looked similar to Sasuke's, but overall he was really handsome. I felt like I started to blush I thought I was about to faint, but luckily I didn't, praise the lord.

"Good Morning Itachi" Naruto, Sakura said. "Hn" Sasuke said again with an attitude. What is wrong with him? "Good Morning Naruto, Sakura, little brother" He said. His voice was low and luring. Gosh my heart was beating. His eye's soon landed on me, he stared at me while I stared back at him. It would make sense I mean I don't know him, he doesn't know me. "This is Kiyomi, Kiyomi this is Itachi. Sasuke's older brother" Naruto said introducing both of us.

"A pleasure to meet you Itachi" I said while doing a small bow, "The pleasures all mine Kiyomi" He replied before he too did a small bow. "I was actually looking for you, Lady Tsunade recommended for me to give you a tour around the village. She also mentioned that I might find you here" He said. "Thanks" I replied, "Shall we get going then?" I asked before I got up from my seat. Itachi did a small nod before we started to walk off I clutched my stomach causing everyone to look at me before I said "I'm still hungry".

"But you just ate 15 large bowls of ramen!" Naruto said, I'm pretty sure he exaggerated that. I think everyone except Teuchi and Ayame sweat dropped. "Naruto, she can eat so much that she doesn't put weight on. You should have seen how Minato and Kushina tried to make her eat less." Teuchi said remembering the olden days. "Yeah, I think I robbed the fourth hokage and Kushina of their money." I said still clutching my stomach. "ha ha" Teuchi and Ayame started laughing.

"You used to train with the fourth hokage?" Naruto and Sakura asked while being in shocked, "She sure did, for almost 2 1/2 years" Teuchi said. "Well before we go for a tour do you think we can stop at the dango shop?" I asked Itachi, "Of course" He said before we left.

Timeskip

Me and Itachi walked around the village, he showed me places I might come to for missions. I was eating dangos while sharing some with Itachi. Funny thing is that both me and him love dangos.

"Hey Itachi can you show me where the Uchiha compound is?" I asked, Itachi looked at me. I'm pretty sure he wants to know why. "Well since I'm kinda new here, Tsunade said I can live at the Uchiha compound" I explained.

That's when Itachi took me to the compound, it looked pretty deserted probably because they got alienated by someone. I feel sorry for Itachi and Sasuke. After looking around and all with Itachi and picking a place to stay which happens to be in a secluded area near the forest, I made my way to the training grounds since Itachi had to meet up with a squad or something.

It was still morning, but it felt like hours had passed while being at the shop and hanging out with Itachi. That's when suddenly Tsunade's voice rang through my head. "When is my exam going to begin?" I yelled before I turned around, and ran towards the hokage tower.

"Tsunade" I said slamming the door open to find her talking to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with a man with a mask with silver hair, and Itachi standing there. "Ooh hi guys" I said while smiling at them in which they returned. "Kiyomi you can't just barge in like that." Tsunade said, "Oh sorry, I thought you won't be busy like yesterday, anyways when is my exam you told me about earlier?" I asked. I feel kind of bad since she was talking to them and I just busted in here owning the place and demanding answers.

"Still the same, I'm guessing you've meet them?" Tsunade asked while pointing at the fellow shinobi's in front of me. She just changed the subject. "I've meet majority of them except for him" I said pointing towards the man with the mask. "His name is Kakashi Hatake, you should've remembered him." Tsunade said.

"Remembered him?" I asked confused, "Remember Minato was the Jounin in charge of Kakashi's squad back in the day" Tsuande said trying to re-jog my memory. "Ooh yeah" I said. I'm pretty sure Kakashi didn't know anything about this.

"Hey Kiyomi how come you almost know everyone you meet?"Naruto asked me before Sakura punched him in the head for being to nosy. "Sorry he's always nosy" Sakura said. "I did live in the village for a while before I left 10years ago on a exciting journey, but to answer your question I was acquainted with some people here before my departure." I said smiling, by the time I finished I was sitting on the ground next to Tsunade's desk while everyone's eyes were watching me.

"That's a long time for a journey" Sakura said, "Yeah, I know" I replied. "Tsuande, don't go changing subjects" I said looking up at her. "Sorry, first you'll verus her than you'll do the written part" She said looking back at me. "So am I supposed to go full power or what?" I asked. "I want to see your full power" Tsunade said. Oh right she doesn't now how much I have developed in my skills over time. "Okay then" I said locking my eyes with Sakura's. "Great?" She said.

(Narrator POV)

Tsunade proceeded to tell the ninja's in front of her, the situation between Kiyomi and Sakura. "Kiyomi and Sakura are going to have a battle, if Kiyomi beats Sakura she will become a jounin. If Sakura beats Kiyomi, Kiyomi will do my bidding." Tsunade said before continuing "You Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, and rest of Konoha 11 will watch this battle, and maybe some other ninja's we can get. It will be held tomorrow afternoon."

"Um Tsunade, can we not do it tomorrow afternoon?"Kiyomi asked, "Why not?" Tsunade asked getting everyone's attention. "Well since tomorrow is going to be the darkest night within this season, I have private matters to attend to." She said, "Sure, then it'll be held in the morning" Tsunade said. "Okay" Kiyomi replied before getting up

"Well I'll see you then, wait were exactly will it be held?"Kiyomi asked, "At the stadium" Tsunade said. "Okay, bye guys" Kiyomi said before body disappeared into fire.

"Good luck Sakura" Tsunade said


End file.
